Endgame (episode)
Endgame is the seventh episode in NCIS Season 7 and also the 145th episode of the entire NCIS series. This episode also concludes the storyline that first began in the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 1 episode, "Killshot". Synopsis The body of a doctor is found in a park in D.C. and the NCIS Major Case Response Team are summoned to the scene to investigate. It appears to be a normal case but things soon change when much to the team's surprise, Director Vance personally arrives at the crime scene and informs that the team that the killer they're all looking for is someone Vance has been hunting down for the last twenty years while McGee meets a woman who is hiding a secret... Prologue In a park, various Army and Navy personnel are racing against each other. Navy Midshipman Alex de la Pena bypasses Army Cadet Clay Waring, de la Pena triumphantly remarking, "My course. My win". Waring tells de la Pena to remind him what the Navy guys are good at again? "Kicking Army's ass", de la Pena retorts. For the next few minutes, the two continue jogging before de la Pena sees a red car over in the distance which has him stopping. "Giving up already?", Waring wonders. de la Pena tells Waring to hold on a second. de la Pena then heads over to the car where the boot is open and as he examines it, de la Pena wonders what the car is doing here with Waring remarking that he doesn't know. de la Pena reaches a corner and sees a medical kit laced in bandages and a single syringe in the car, causing him to go "Oh". Waring tells de la Pena to come on and that they should go. "Not yet", de la Pena insists. He then bends down and sees the key still in the ignition which has him remarking, "Weird". Waring then sees something in the distance and heads off while calling de la Pena. The two men then approach while it's shown that the object is in a fact a man lying on the ground. As they get closer, the two just stand there, horrified. It then cuts to show that the object is the body of a man who has also been shot behind the ear and at close-range. Act One Act Two In the bullpen, as photos of Lee Wuan Kai grace the monitor and as Tony and Ziva both look at the monitor, McGee reading from a file reveals to them that Lee Wuan Kai who is a North Korean assassin and one time fanatical nationalist has been credited with 27 targeted hits in seven countries and dozens more by associate. Tony remarks that Kai likes quiet walks on the beach, laughing with friends and playing Frisbee with her Cockerel Spaniel, Rufus. Ziva grabs the file, remarking that it does not say that. Tony remarks that it might as well. Act Three Act Four Act Five Trivia *Abby makes a reference to Eric Beale who is a Tech Operator with the Office of Special Projects and also one of the main characters in the spin-off series, NCIS: Los Angeles. Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 7 Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Gary Glasberg Category:NCIS Episodes directed by James Whitmore, Jr. Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Guy Ross Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Jackie Vance Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Chad Dunham